Quatres saisons pour s'aimer
by MomoTheDreamer
Summary: Il existe des tas d'histoires sur Ace. Sur sa vie. Mais sur ses parents? Sur la vie et l'amour de Gol D Roger et de Portgas D Rouge? À travers chacune des saisons se révélera une page de leur vie passée. Une page de leur histoire.


Les personnages appartiennent tous à notre grand maître, Eiichirō Oda. Puisqu'il existe peu d'informations sur Rouge et Roger, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre, sous forme de plusieurs one-shot. Prévenez-moi si je dévie trop de leur personnalité.

* * *

Douce. Aimable. Souriante. Enfin, quand c'était avec les enfants.

Cette femme était tout ce dont il rêvait. Roger, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, observait depuis plusieurs jours déjà cette inconnue à la chevelure d'or dont il ignorait tout. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur cette île pour refaire ses provisions, il avait uniquement l'intention de rester quelques heures. Mais ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il se trouvait là...

-Hé, vieux! ricana une voix dans son dos que Roger identifia comme celle de Rayleigh. Jamais je n'aurais cru être témoin de ça. Le grand Roger, terrifié par une femme?

Son capitaine resta silencieux et retourna à sa contemplation. Encore heureux que son ami ignore tout de sa rencontre avec elle, s'il pouvait appeler ça une rencontre. Est-ce que le fait de la pousser à l'eau comptait pour une rencontre? Il se posait sérieusement la question.

-Tu vas aller lui parler quand? demanda Rayleigh.

-Elle me hait, commenta sobrement Roger.

Il le savait d'ailleurs d'une source sûre. Lui. Après sa confrontation avec elle, il avait voulu l'aider à sortir de l'eau, mais elle l'avait dévisagé avec un tel regard qu'il avait abandonné cette idée. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il avait entendu son rire, si léger et cristallin, alors qu'un des enfants l'aidait vaillamment à se mettre au sec. Il soupira. Vraiment, comment avait-il fait pour être amoureux d'une simple femme...

-Hey, vieux! souffla Rayleigh en le frappant dans ses côtes - il retint difficilement son exclamation de douleur - et en indiquant sa muse qui approchait d'eux.

-Puis-je connaître votre identité? s´enquit-elle sans plus de détour.

Pas que ça en déplaise à Roger, cependant. Il l'observa un moment, mais quand son regard agacé se posa sur lui, il baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de nous? s'étonna calmement Rayleigh.

-Non, maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous faites ici.

Plus direct, c'était rare. Mais il pouvait comprendre sa méfiance. Rayleigh échangea un regard avec son capitaine. Une question pertinente de sa part, et bien embêtante pour eux. Roger ouvrit alors la bouche pour répondre.

-Je te reconnais, toi! le coupa instantanément l'inconnue. Tu es le crétin qui m'a jetée à l'eau!

Surpris, Rayleigh se retourna brusquement vers Roger. Celui-ci, pris sur le fait, bégaya. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, il avait bégayé. Il en entendrait parler longtemps, il en était sûr, de cette histoire.

-Tsk! commenta la femme en partant.

-Attendez! l'arrêta Rayleigh. Quel est votre nom?

Elle le regarda un instant, comme pour jauger son intention. Puis, semblant satisfaite, elle baissa les armes.

-Rouge. Portgas D Rouge.

Et elle disparut entre les arbres.

* * *

 _Rouge,_ pensa Roger avec un air béat. _Quel beau nom..._

Rayleigh le regarda avec amusement et, il faut l'avouer, un peu de moquerie. Finalement, le second se détourna et s'éloigna vers le navire, songeant qu'ils pouvaient bien s'attarder sur cette île plus longtemps. IL avait hâte de voir la réaction de l'équipage, plus particulièrement celle du jeune Shanks, en fait. Car il n'était pas aveugle. Les coups d'œil échangés entre le roux et une habitante de l'île, châtaine, croyait-il se souvenir, n'étaient pas des plus discrets. Il émit un discret ricanement pour lui-même. Oh oui, il allait follement s'amuser.

Enfin arrivé au bateau, il aperçut une scène pour la moins étrange. Tous les membres de l'équipage étaient assis devant le bateau. Pas un seul ne manquait, exception faite du capitaine. Dès son arrivée, Baggy, un jeune mousse, se jeta presque sur lui.

-On part, n'est-ce pas? Je veux partir! Pitié!

Les yeux larmoyants, l'adolescent au nez rouge semblait vraiment désespéré. Lançant un regard interrogateur aux autres membres, tous réagirent de la même façon, soit en indiquant un autre mousse, reconnaissable à son chapeau de paille. Shanks.

-Qu'as-tu fait encore?

-Rien! protesta le roux en abordant un air offusqué, qui malheureusement, ne trompait personne.

Rayleigh haussa un sourcil, nullement convaincu.

-Il y a trois mois, tu as fait croire à Baggy que la nourriture était empoisonnée, rappela-t-il gentiment à "l'innocent". Il a refusé de manger jusqu'à l'île suivante, à une semaine de là. Tu as ensuite décidé de le pousser dans une mare de requin, sous prétexte de voir s'il était aussi bon nageur qu'il le prétendait. Tu as également causé la disparition de plus de la moitié de notre alcool et le tier de notre nourriture en tentant de cuisiner, a fait brûler la maison de quelqu'un plusieurs fois, découpé en rondelle le bateau d'un pêcheur, et encore...

Shanks avait grimacé à chaque nouvelle anecdote de Rayleigh. Pourquoi fallait-il que le second de leur équipage ait une aussi bonne mémoire?

-J'oubliais, rajouta le concerné, tu as utilisé une miche de pain comme arme lors d'un combat contre Barbe Blanche parce que tu avais perdu ton épée.

-C'était un accident! rétorqua Shanks d'une voix outrée, et les joues légèrement rouges sous les rires de l'équipage.

-Donc?

-...j'ai peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, raconté à Baggy qu'il y avait des araignées atteignant plus de trois mètres de haut sur cette île. Et des serpents. Et quelques autres animaux, aussi, murmura Shanks en tentant vainement de se rappeler de ses bêtises.

Rayleigh eut un soupir de soulagement. Si ce n'était que ça.

-Bien. Ce n'est pas si grave. Je voulais vous annoncer que notre séjour sur cette île est prolongé. Et Shanks, tu viens avec moi.

Étonné, le moussaillon s'exécuta néanmoins, abandonnant son pauvre ami qui semblait sur le point de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Toujours là où Rayleigh l'avait laissé, Roger était dans son monde rempli de nuages et de bisounours. Il avait enfin appris le nom de sa déesse. Rouge. C'était décidé, il ne partirait pas avant de l'avoir séduite. Il se leva avec détermination, et partit en direction du lac.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de son emplacement, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où il avait croisé Rouge pour la première fois. Il s'était aventuré là par hasard.

 _Une jeune femme était là, à son arrivée au bord de ce magnifique lac, peu après la sortie de la forêt. Lui, curieux, s'était avancé pour la saluer. Malheureusement, son pied avait bloqué dans l'une des nombreuses racines de l'arbre à sa droite, et pour se rattraper, il s'était accroché à la première chose à sa portée. Soit, Rouge._

 _Dans une exclamation surprise, la femme avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombée dans l'eau sans s'y attendre. Elle avait légèrement bataillé avant de pouvoir enfin sortir sa tête, et comme il lui tendait sa main, elle l'avait sèchement repoussé._

 _-Goujat! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis! avait lancé Rouge, furieuse et trempée de la tête aux pieds._

 _Il s'était avancé, penaud, quand elle s'était détournée dans un reniflement hautain. Vexé, il avait décidé de partir. Mais, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, il avait entendu des voix enfantines qui arrivaient, et son rire. Et quel rire! Ça l'avait ensorcelé, enlevé cette barrière de glace autour de son coeur pour la remplacer par une douce chaleur._

Roger ne savait que penser. Il était devenu un idiot enamouré, mais se sentait si bien qu'il considérait cela comme la moindre de ses préoccupations. Il arriva enfin à l'endroit voulu, où se trouvait Rouge comme prévu. Le visage souriant, elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçu et parlait doucement à une jeune femme brune. Finalement, l'adolescente hocha la tête en souriant et disparut dans la verdure. Rouge releva la tête pour apercevoir Roger. Il eut un léger signe de la main. Bien que réticente, elle le lui rendit.

-Bonjour. Nous n'avons pas été présenté, n'est-ce pas? demanda Roger en se rappelant des bonnes manières inculquées de force par Rayleigh afin qu'il ait l'air d'un pirate majestueux.

Rouge fronça les sourcils et eut une moue pincée, mais l'invita à poursuivre. Roger sentit les prochains mots sur le point d'écorcher sa bouche, habituée à des formules plus crues, mais qui feraient partir Rouge sans aucun doute.

-Mon ami présent plus tôt se nomme Silvers Rayleigh. Je suis Gol D Roger.

Semblant satisfaite, Rouge perdit enfin son air sévère pour aborder un sourire chaleureux.

-Je vois. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement, mais je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'un vulgaire homme cherchant à faire de mauvaises blagues. Pardonnez mon ignorance, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ah! Non! C'est moi! Je t'ai poussé à l'eau, même si c'était un accident! C'était normal! Et...et...

Roger paniquait, cette situation étant la première dans ces dernières années à le rendre aussi nerveux.

-Ah! Je t'ai tutoyé! réalisa le pirate avec catastrophe. Rayleigh a dit de ne pas le faire! Merde! Idiot! s'insulta-t-il.

Un rire léger coupa court à sa panique. Une main placée devant sa bouche, Rouge riait doucement, les yeux fermés.

-Ce n'est pas grave, affirma la blonde en se calmant. Tu peux me tutoyer. Je dois y aller, maintenant.

-Attends! l'appela Roger. Je voudrais te revoir demain!

Rouge sembla surprise avant qu'un air songeur prenne place sur son visage couvert de tâches de rousseur.

-D'accord. Tu ne sembles pas mauvais. Mais pas ici, il y a une leçon de natation pour les plus jeunes demain. Pourquoi pas près des pommiers? Ils sont situés après le port.

-Oui. À demain! sourit Roger, enthousiaste et impatient comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

-À une autre fois, Roger! souffla Rouge, avec quelques rougeurs aux joues, dissimulées par ses longs cheveux.

Rouge s'éloigna et Roger resta planté là quelques instants avant de réaliser quelque chose, maintenant qu'il reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers un arbre et le frappa durement. Dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes, deux silhouettes s'écrasèrent devant lui. Rayleigh et Shanks.

-C'était son idée! accusa Shanks en pointant le plus vieux avant de partir à la course. Je suis en retard à mon rendez-vous, à ce soir!

Rayleigh regarda sans surprise le jeune s'enfuir avant de se tourner vers Roger, qui n'avait même l'air furieux de leur espionnage.

-Je voulais t'aider au cas où, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi, vieux, expliqua le second à son capitaine.

-Oui.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à retourner sur leurs pas.

-Pourquoi as-tu emmené Shanks?

-Pour confirmer quelque chose. Plus tard, l'interrompit Rayleigh. Tu as l'intention de lui dire que tu es pirate?

-Demain, annonça Roger. Demain.

Rayleigh hocha la tête.

* * *

Shanks, une fois éloigné de Roger, ralentit son rythme. De toute façon, il était bientôt arrivé. Il entra dans un champs de fleurs incroyables, toutes cultivées par la famille de sa belle. Les Denvers.

-Catelyn? C'est Shanks.

Dans un bruit de descente effrénée, une jeune adolescente aux cheveux bruns tressés en couronne apparut. Elle sourit à Shanks, qui fit de même. Puis, les deux partirent se balader. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps, de toute manière. Et même si Catelyn savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de retenir son courtisan, elle avait bien l'intention de progfiter de chaque moment passé avec lui.

* * *

-Capitaine? demanda Shanks en entrant dans la cabine, à peine éclairée. Rayleigh m'a dit pour votre rendez-vous. Vous savez qu'il est obligatoire d'apporter un présent, n'est-ce pas? J'ai l'idée parfaite pour vous.

Le roux s'approcha du porteur de la volonté du D et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Roger fronça les sourcils, manifestement opposé à l'idée. Shanks, lui, se recula et sourit avec malice.

-Comme vous voulez! Je vous laisse décider, alors!

Il allait sortir tranquillement quand il entendit le bruit de pas et sut qu'il avait gagné. Avec un sourire victorieux, Shanks sortit suivi de Roger sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Rayleigh. Il profitait sans aucun doute de la situation.

* * *

C'était le matin. Rouge se réveilla, légèrement nerveuse, contrairement aux nombreuses autres rencontres bien plus décevantes qu'elle avait faite. Elle enfila une robe légère et mangea quelques fruits, avant de se décider à partir pour le point de rencontre. Sûre d'être la première, elle fut plus que surprise quand elle vit que Roger l'attendait déjà. Bon, en réalité, il dormait, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Elle eut un sourire attendri en le voyant dans cet état et s'assit doucement à ses côtés.

-Debout, Roger, chantonna-t-elle doucement.

Dans un sursaut, Roger se redressa et sa tête entra en collision avec celle de Rouge, qui grimaça en raison de la douleur. Gêné, Roger n'osa plus bouger.

-Que faisais-tu ici aussi tôt? le questionna Rouge curieuse, en se relevant pour prendre quelques pommes.

-Ah... Je voulais te faire la surprise, murmura le pirate.

Rouge eut un sourire doux et elle sentit l'homme se relever.

-C'est pour toi, murmura Roger en lui donnant un panier recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Soulevant le tissu, Rouge aperçut un bouquet de fleurs. Elle le prit avec délicatesse et respira son parfum. Elle sourit à son compagnon d'un jour.

-Merci. Ça me fait très plaisir. Elles viennent des Denvers, non?

-Oui. Un ami, Shanks, m'en a parlé, répondit Roger en souriant légèrement.

-Tu as beaucoup d'ami, je trouve. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, comment es-tu arrivé ici?

Le voilà. Le moment. Il devait le dire.

-Je suis un pirate.

Rouge s'immobilisa. Bien sûr, elle avait eu ses doutes. Mais l'entendre de lui, ça rendait cela douloureux. Mais ça ne changeait pas que Roger était un homme meilleur que ceux qu'elle avait rencontré avant.

-Et?

-Tu n'as pas peur? demanda Roger, surpris par sa réaction.

-Pirate ou pas, si je ne t'aime pas, tu vas le savoir rapidement, rétorqua Rouge avec un ton cassant, plutôt vexée qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance.

Roger eut un air gêné, avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.

-Je devrai partir. Dans une semaine ou deux.

-Tu reviendras?

-Juré. Sur mon honneur de pirate.

-Dans ce cas, ça me va, annonça Rouge.

Roger aborda enfin un air soulagé. Il se rapprocha de Rouge.

-Je te promets de revenir. Pour toi.

La blonde rougit et baissa la tête, ses boucles couvrant son visage.

-Embrassez-vous! s'exclama une voix joyeuse et aiguë, provenant vraimensablement du haut du pommier.

Étonnés, les deux adultes redressèrent vivement la tête, pour apercevoir une mince silhouette atterrir sur le sol.

-Catelyn? s'étonna Rouge, horriblement gênée.

Roger reconnut la fille à laquelle parlait Rouge la journée précédente. Mais ce n'était pas sa présence qui dérangeait. C'était celle de son compagnon.

-Shanks... murmura lentement Roger sur un ton menaçant.

-C'était Rayleigh! protesta Shanks. Il me l'a demandé!

-Il n'a pas quitté le bateau depuis hier soir et tu n'as pas pu le croiser une seule fois, répliqua Roger.

-Ah... Fuyons! hurla Shanks en saisissant la main de sa complice et en s'éloignant à toute vitesse.

-Reviens ici! cria Roger, qui bien que prêt à pardonner à son meilleur ami, avait l'intention de faire comprendre au détenteur de son chapeau que le voyeurisme ne marchait pas avec lui.

Rouge baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le bouquet. Des Amaryllis. De la couleur de son nom. Elle en savait parfaitement la signification.

 _Tu es trop courtisée._

S'il allait vraiment revenir, et elle savait qu'il le ferait, alors elle pouvait régler facilement ce petit problème. Elle sourit en regardant son admirateur se comporter comme un enfant. Oui, elle appréciait définitivement Roger.

* * *

Donc, voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Quand je vais avoir le temps, j'écrirai et je publierai les autres chapitres. Sinon, j'ai un avis assez mitigé sur les scènes d'humour et de romance, mais dites-moi votre avis. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère.


End file.
